Smile Is The Best Cure
by meme1641
Summary: A sixteen year old girl that have never came out of the house until now. When she meet new friends it was live changing. But the thing is why have she been lock inside the house for the past few years? and What's the matter with her? Will she be free and out of the house or will she be stuck inside the house again? OCx Ventus AU story
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey There! Another new story! Sorry if I update late.

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, TWEWY (C) Square Enix

Kaori Mcgarden, Rixoka Hayden, Yuki Hayden, and Yukko Hayden (C) Me

Kyoko (C) White Eclipse of Misfortune

Christopher Dawn (C) WingBladeWeaver1357

* * *

_Prologue_

_I was the last child from my family. Being the last isn't so good as I expected. I thought being the last child . . . . . . The parents took beter care for the last child but. . . . . . my mom and dad are not paying atention to me at all. The both of them are paying atention to my older twin sisters, Yuki Hayden and Yukko Hayden._

_My mom and dad aren't paying atention to me because when I was born. My mom and dad weren't happy because they saw just from my face that I'm not going to be a money maker. My parents only care about money and both of my older sister. Now I'm just sixteen years old._

_Me and my twin sisters are eighteen. Yuki became a succesfull manajer from the highest businnes in town while my sister Yukko became a famos singer. Since my mom and dad weren't happy about me, They make me to be their servant. For the past five years I've been their servant. . . . . . ._

_My sisters always happy and they got nice rooms while me. . . . . . . Mom and Dad gave me the closet. There's only a mattress, some brums, mops and buckets. Every night I tried to sleep but it's to scary. When they went of of the house they left me all alone._

_I was always scared being alone even when it's dark. When my sister done some mistake, my sister blame it to me and I get the punishment. I just want to live for just a day without torturing. Everyday I got yeld. No one in my family wants to keep me company except my doll but my mom took that away and gave it to my sister._

_Well they're still a little nice by giving me food and a phone. But they always gave me food in a cans or left overs. I wanna be just like my sister and I need more atention. Being left behind and being insalted everyday just makes me frown everyday. They always gave me books to learn. But they never let me out from the house._

_I always see everyone with happy faces only me who has a frown face. I'm intrested with a blonde boy. I always look at him and his face is always happy. I wanna be like him. Enjoying the outside world, the friends, and the blue sky. I hope that I will go to the outside world. . . . . . But why do my parents keep me inside the house? _

_If I wanna know. . . . . . . . I must seek my answers and the truth_

* * *

A/N: yay the chap is already done but the saddest thing is the girl is the servant. Well I hope you like it!

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1:Outside The House?

A/N: Hi there! Another chapter, yay! I hope you understand and enjoy!

* * *

LunaClefairy: Hehehe... That's because my brother's computer sucks

White Eclipse of Misfortune: Maybe It's just like Cinderella or Maybe not

Zangetsubankai: Thanks!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and TWEWY (C) Square Enix

Kaori McGarden, Rixoka Hayden, Yuki Hayden and Yukko Hayden (C) me

Kyoko (C) White Eclipse of Misfortune

Christopher Dawn (C) WingBladeWeaver1357

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Outside The House?_**

"Rixoka! Where are you?!" A blonde-haired girl dressed up like a maid, was being called by her master. " Rixoka!" The girl sighed and rushed to the living room to bow to her masters.

"You called me? " Rixoka said, her face looking sad. The masters glared at her, making her gasp and turn her gaze to the floor. She let out another sigh. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden,and Miss Yuki Hayden. What can I do for you?" Rixoka asked with a frown.

"I'm going to have a guest coming, so don't go anywhere near them and you will do whatever I say,got it?" Yuki ordered as Rixoka nodded. "Now go clean Yukko's room this instant!" Rixoka began to gather up all the cleaning materials, making her way up to Yukko's room for cleaning. Her masters howled with laughter, with Yuki joining them.

Rixoka knocked twice at the door, awaiting for an answer. Hearing the knocks, Yukko opened the door, smiling warmly at her and letting her in the room." Um... sis, before you clean my room, let me help you with that scar." the young maid sat down on the bed, Yukko sitting right next to her with a First Aid Kit.

"Scars from _that _again, huh?" A moment of silent filled the room, until Rixoka nodded "Just relax and let it all out." Yukko said as Rixoka looked to her, but her gaze fell back to the confused Yukko.

_"Why is she like that or what's bothering her?"_ Yukko thought to herself.

" Well,the thing is that I –" All of a sudden, Yuki screamed happily from downstairs. The two jumped in surprise, Yukko rushing down the stairs and Rixoka letting out a usual sigh.

"Hi there. Um... Nice to meet you." A blonde-haired boy said. The blonde boy was found with his parents, sitting down in the living room with the Hayden family. " Can you show me where the bathroom is?" The blonde asked as Yuki immediately gave directions.

Yuki called for Rixoka, who was rushing to down the stairs. As soon as she got down there, Yuki ordered Rixoka to get some drinks for their guests. Having no obligation, Rixoka nodded and did what she was told. The blonde-haired boy was found heading towards the bathroom, dropping something but he hadn't noticed it whatsoever. Rixoka had come back from the kitchen, delivering the drinks and placing them on the table, bowing to them quickly before going back upstairs. Right when she had left, the blonde boy had returned from the bathroom.

As Rixoka went back to cleaning Yukko's room, the boy and his family were idly chit chatting with the Hayden family.

It wasn't too long until the family had finally left.

When Rixoka was finished cleaning the room until it was spotless, she went back downstairs to sit down on the couch, exhausted from the cleaning. But she found Yuki and her parents rushing downstairs with luggages in their hands, a taxi outisde the front door, apparently waiting for them and once they were out the door, they entered the taxi and left to go somewhere.

Yukko was found heading downstairs, luggage in her hands as well. Rixoka looked over at her.

"Why are they leaving?" she asked, puzzled. Yukko looked back at her and started explaining.

After her explanation, they both went to the car, Yukko driving and taking them somewhere. "So what you're saying is, that Yuki and her parents are going to another country for something business-related and they're going to be gone for five months?" Rixoka asked, summarizing Yukko's explanation. Yukko nodding to confirm that she heard right.

"Now you can make some new friends. I already knew this and already signed you up to an academy because if you go to a school that doesn't have any dorms, then you could get tortured again." Yukko mentioned. "Oh and when you get there, don't say anything about your last name,just tell them your name is Rixoka. If they know, they'll say something about me, and besides, you're not use to being called by your last name. Not to mention, you don't like to talk about it. So, it's a secret,'kay?" Rixoka nodded to Yukko's wise advice, making Yukko smile.

They arrived and Rixoka is greeted by the principal, Eraqus Skatolo. He gave a tour of the school to Rixoka, which she saw that it wasn't too crowded since it was Saturday. After he gave the tour, he showed her the dorm she would reside in. "If you need me I'll be in my office, which is the principal's office. Oh and don't worry, I'll keep it a secret that your sister told me" he mentioned with a smile.

Rixoka only nodded and went straight inside her dorm. Once she went inside, she saw a girl with auburn hair, wearing everyday attire and listening to music on her phone. "Um... hi?" Rixoka spoke, making the girl look up at her.

"Hi! The name's Kaori McGarden! Nice to meet you!" the girl, Kaori, exclaimed cheerfully and ran up to Rixoka with a big smile.

" My name is Rixoka..." Rixoka shook Kaori's hand, noticing her gloves and looked up at her. "Why are you wearing fingerles gloves?" she asked, curiously.

"That is classified, my friend." she replied with a grin.

After Rixoka unpacked her things, the two girls began talking and slowly getting to know each other. As they conversed, a silver-haired boy had walked in, some of his friends following behind.

"Hey!" Kaori waved to them, Rixoka doing the same except only doing a short wave and quickly looking away, due to her shyness.

The boy with the silver hair rushed to Kaori, taking his phone out to show her a picture. "Explain this!" he demanded. Kaori glanced up at him and then at his phone screen, showing a picture of Kaori with a black-haired man."I'm your boyfriend and you're cheeating on me?!"

This made Kaori laugh. " Ah... Riku, Riku, Riku. That man," she pointed at the picture of the man, "is my uncle." Riku blinked a few times, looking at the picture, then sighed. " You're way too over protective and–" before Kaori finished her sentence, she glanced at Rixoka, who was shying away from the group.

"Oh! Hey guys, this is Rixoka, my new roommate! And Rixoka, meet my sister Kairi and her best friends Sora and Riku!" Kaori introduced with a cheerful disposition and Rixoka smiled lightly, waving to them. The others were excited to meet a new friend and started up a conversation with Rixoka.

"Hey, how 'bout we call you Rii from now on?" Kairi smiled when she suggested a new nickname for her. Everyone, including Rixoka, nodded to her suggestion.

After their long talk and getting to know each other better, they each dispersed to their own rooms to study.

Rixoka was in her room, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. "_Even though I had a lot of fun meeting and making new friends... I still have to keep that secret from them._" she thought deeply to herself, closing her eyes slowly.

* * *

_**A/N: End of chapter. I hope you liked it and enjoy it! And I'm giving credits to my Beta, MidnightxRose!**_

_**Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 2:A New Class, Teacher, Friends

A/N: Hey there! Finally I could Update well I hope you enjoy!

White Eclpise of Misfortune : He's overprotective and thanks

Zangetsubankai : Really? And Thanks

Peppermint-n-Spice : Yup, Ahahahaha, and Thank You

Silver Moonlit Lilly : Of course I'll keep updating but there's school work so, I'll update A. S. A. P

* * *

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and TWEWY (C) Square Enix

Kaori McGarden, Rixoka Hayden, Yuki Hayden and Yukko Hayden (C) me

Kyoko (C) White Eclipse of Misfortune

Christopher Dawn (C) WingBladeWeaver1357

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Class, Teachers and Friends

Rixoka/Rii's POV

"Today's the day huh? The first day I meet more friends. Will they accept me? I worried that they'll bully me"

" Don't worry I already talk to the principal so if you aren't happy with this academy I can transfer you to another school"

" No, I'm okay"

" Have fun!"

She end the talk first, As always. The school uniform is not the one that I expected. I heard a know from outside the dorm's door. Kaori's already went to her class first. When I open the door, Principal Eraqus is waiting for me to show my class. I shut the door then followes Principal Eraqus. He walk so fast.

When we arrived at my new class, I look up and I was at class 2-A. I sigh and the homeroom teacher open the door. I look at the teacher and he look nice but scary as well. He went to the desk then Mr Eraqus want me to follow him.

" Class, I want you to meet our new classmate, Rixoka" The homeroom teacher said while introducing me but he hasn't introduce him self to me, Weird. He ordered me to, to take a seat next to the blue haired. Is she nice?

I took a seat then when the homeroom teacher said to take out our history book, the blue haired whispered to me. " Hai, My name's Aqua Mizu and nice to meet you Rixoka" She smiled to me.

" Hai Aqua, you can call me Rii, Aqua who's the homeroom teacher?" I whispered back then Aqua explained to me that our homeroom teacher is Mr. Angeal Hewley. Aqua said his nice but his scary. At history class, it was sleepy. Then after an hour and ten minutes, History class is finally over. Now our next period is Algebra. The teacher is Mr. Reno Atta.

I don't understand a word he say. I'm bad at Algebra. After an hour and ten minutes of can't understanding words, It's finally break time. " Okay, since you new here, I'm going to intoduce each on of the students" Aqua said as I nodded.

" 'kay Let's start with Kairi McGarden, Kairi is nice . She's outgoing, smart and she joined the cheerleader team. I dunno what she's not good at. Some boys like her but it's to bad because She has already got Sora" She said while chuckeling .

" Sora Hortus , he's the King of Prank. When ever's is April Fools, he can prank at least twenty people a day but if it's not April Fools, he prank people well maybe five or so. When it's Biology, his kinda get bad score on that but when it's the Basket club, he really plaied well" she said while we're walking to the cafeteria.

" Namine Margarita, she's nice and silent. She join the drawing club and she won a trophy because she was the best drawer and painter. She already got Roxas Pascal. She's really not good at P. E."

" Roxas Pascal, he's really kind, Roxas join the track team. He won a silver meddalian for running 100 meter. When it's coocking he's not good at coocking, Roxas's best friends are Axel Atta, Xion Cavae and sometimes they hang out with Kaori McGarden" Aqua explained while the both of us are getting their food at the cafeteria

" Kaori McGarden is Kairi's little twin sister. Well you must know because she's your roommate. If I'm not mistaking Kaori's called the ' The Mysterious Red Haired' " Aqua said while put a finger at her lip.

" why is that?" I ask

"well no one knows her secrets and sometimes she went of to somewhere and didn't join us to study. But all I know she joined the cooking club. Miss Cissnei Shuriken always cought her to join the cooking competitions. She's not good at volley ball, she always got hit at the face. Oh! Almost forgot! She and Riku are a great pairing but sometimes they fight and Riku's kinda overprotective" Aqua explained while we sat down. Oo so that's why Riku's like that when he visited our dorm.

" Riku Bastion, His really good and he joined the sturggle team. He's calm and the girls like him because his cool at class but when his not at class and hang out with Kaori, well he's still cool but sometimes well you know" I nodded.

" Ventus Pascal, Roxas's Big twin brother. If you dress them up with the same clothes you can't really tell the difference like Kairi and Kaori but the two of them can tell the diffrence because Kaori's wearing gloves and she got a half pony tail while Kairi don't and for Ventus and Roxas, we could tell by the pin at their tie. Ventus or Ven got the Mark of Mastery pin while Roxas got the apposite. Anyways, Ven's cheerful, his sweet, kind. He really- really can't do drawing but when he's at the tennis club, he's really good at it" Aqua explain a lot and know him so well. Maybe they're best friends.

" Terra Lousie Osnova, his really cool" I look at Aqua and her face's red. " what I mean is school at sport!" and she's hidding Her face from me. As Aqua wanted to continue the bell rang. Me and Aqua get back to class and she said that she'll going to continue later. Aqua's a nice friend maybe after she's done explaining she could introduce her friends to me

POV Will be Continue at The next chapter

* * *

A/N: Finally done with the chap well I hope you enjoy!

R&R Please


	4. Chapter 3: Love at First Sight?

A/N: Hey there!. Okay , If you wanna ask about some part that you don't know about this story, just ask and I'll put a special chapter to answer your questions. So Enjoy!

White Eclipse of Misfortune: Sorry it's short

Zangetsubankai: I'm A typo sorry, thanks. You've gone crazy, I've gone stress. Thanks !

* * *

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and TWEWY © Square Enix

Kaori McGarden, Rixoka, Yuki Hayden and Yukko Hayden © me

Kyoko © White Eclipse of Misfortune

Christopher Dawn © WingBladeWeaver 1357

* * *

Chapter 3: Love at First Sight?

POV Continue

Next is P. E Mr. Fair wants us to run laps. And I hate running laps. After we ran laps, Aqua told me that I were classmate with Her, Kairi McGarden , Riku Bastion , Ventus Pascal, Namine Margarita, Vanitas Hortus and Shiki Misaki and don't forget Yoshiya Kiryu but they call him Joshua. Mr. Fair told us to do what ever we want for twenty minutes.

She told me about Kyoko, Xion Cavae Mellow, Joshua, Shiki, Neku Sakuraba, Rhyme Bito, Daisukenojo Bito or Beat and more students. For all of the sudden Kaori's class went to the fields and it's they're turn to run laps. I wonder why

POV Ends here

A whistle was blown " McGarden! Hortus! Out of the field you too Osnova, Mellow!" the teacher with a long black haired blow the whistle then shout. apparently McGarden and Hortus said something then they ran to class A. when they arrived, McGarden fell and Hortus befall McGarden.

" Kaori! Sora! Are you Okay?" Kairi shout as the both of them nod. Kaori shout at Sora to get of then they make another bet. Ran once at the field and get back here , the looser must make the winner's homework for a year.

After that happened they all must get back to they're class when Kairi explained to Rixoka that Kaori and Sora likes to make bets. After twenty minutes or more has past, Mr. Fair wants them to do pushups and sit ups. After that he wants them to change they're clothes. At lunch time, Rixoka joined Aqua, Kaori, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Namine and Terra to sat at the table. When Ventus joins in he sat next to Rixoka.

He look at her and winded his eyes. " Hey you, I've-," before Ventus could finish his sentence, his brother came.

" Ven, I need your help! It's an emergency! Mr. Leonhart misunderstood me! he thinks that I stole his wallet but I didn't I only found it! Please you gotta help me! I'll do anything for you!"

"Fine but you must buy me lunch after school!" Ven said as he walk with his brother when the rest of them enjoy they're lunch and Sora took Ven's lunch from him.

Meanwhile

" Mr. Leonhart I already told you that I didn't stole your wallet! I found it at my table I dunno who took it and put it at my table, Right Ven?"

" Is That true Ven?"

"Yes?"

" Fine I'll let you go this time but next time don't do that again. Now back to class!"

After Mr. Leonhart said that, the both of them went to class. Roxas said goodbye to his brother. After the day is over, Ventus lay down at his bed. He thought about Rixoka

Flashback

" Mommy, where are you?" a blonde haired boy cried as he sat at the swing set while gazing the sand in the park.

" Are you okay?" The blonde look up as he saw a brunette girl.

" Y-Yeah" he said while wiping his tears. The girl sat at the other swing set. She look at the boy but the boy won't look at her back.

" You're lost aren't you?" the girl said as the boy nodded. " Don't worry, I'm lost too. Hey, I don't know your name yet." The girl said as the boy look at her.

"V-Ventus" Ventus said as he look at the girl beside her.

" Nice name Ventus. I'm Rixoka Ha-," Rixoka gaze to the sand below. " just Rixoka" Ventus gaze her with confuse expression. " Ventus is your mother?" Rixoka said that as Ventus gaze and he said yes. He said goodbye to her and went to his mom. When he arrived and stood beside his mom, he turn to Rixoka but suddenly Rixoka disappear. Ventus gasped and went home with his mom

End of flashback

" Finally I'm back" Vanitas moaned. He gaze to Ventus. " Hey Ven?"

" Yes?"

" Why's your face red?" Ven hurry look to the mirror and Vanitas was right. " You have a crush don't you"

" N-no!"

" It's the newbie, Rixoka"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! NO!"

"YES!"

"Ha! You admit" Vanitas shout as he pointed.

Ventus cover his face with his palm. " Fine but don't tell!" with a red face Ventus jump and lay down at his bed. Vanitas opened his phone and text message someone. Then he smirk and went to the bathroom

The Next Day

POV

Another day of boredom. Nothing exciting ever happen at this high school. Why won't Vanitas come out of the bathroom? " Vanitas! It's my turn to use the bathroom! How long have you been in there? !" I knock the bathroom door hardly. When is he gonna get out?

10 minutes Later

Finally he went out of the bathroom. That took him a long time. After I'm done, I see that Vanitas left. I raise one of my eyebrow and went to my locker. When I was at my locker I meet Kaori. We didn't speak to each other. Before she walk to the cafeteria, she said good luck to me. I just turn to her with confuse face.

So I just lock my locker and just walk calmly to cafeteria. And nothing happen. Still another boring day. When I sat down, some of my friends that walk past me said good luck. What's happening here ?! So, after eating then went to class, got a text from, Who's XIV?

**_Hey, you know last night that you told me that you got a crush. I told our friends. So Good luck! Lover Boy!_**

" Morning, Pascal !" A red haired girl said to me she sat next to me, then I ask her if she knows the person that called him or her self as number XIV. " Have you try Kaori?". I said thanks to Shiki and rush to class B.

" Kaori!" As I shout and she was at her table. " What does this means?!" I hold my phone right in front of her face. And she said that's a text message. Well I know it's a text message but from who I said as she just raise her shoulder.

Man... who sent me this message.

POV Ended

" Then why did you say good luck to me this Morning?! As well as the others! "

" I thought that you're gonna take a competition at the tennis club, It's today right?"

"Ow ya, I forgot then this text must be from Vanitas!" He rushed back to his class and argued with Vanitas.

Meanwhile

Kaori just sitting then the brunettes came. " Nice work Terra, Sora! He didn't even realize"

* * *

A/N: Yay finally done! HOPE you enjoy!

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4: Lucky Night

A/N: Hey there readers! Sorry for the late update! Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

White Eclipse of Misfortune: Yup I got it from my school class

Zangetsubankai: I know and I dunno what're you talking about, Sorry

* * *

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, TWEWY (C) Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura

Kaori Mcgarden, Rixoka , Yuki Hayden, and Yukko Hayden (C) Me

Kyoko and Xyko (C) White Eclipse of Misfortune

Christopher Dawn (C) WingBladeWeaver1357

* * *

Chapter 4 : Lucky Night

Rixoka's POV

Sigh, I don't feel good about leaving the house. What if they know about me leaving the house? Now I'm afraid. I said that in my head while walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

After I get my food, Huh? Is it girls talk today or so? Great, what are they talking now?

POV Ended

Rixoka sat next to Namine. " Hey you guys, I can't believe that Xyko bought a red lipstick yesterday " Kyoko sigh. "She said that is for fashion, Ugh" the other girls sweat dropped. As they continue their breakfast,

"Red lipstick. . . . ." She thought. " Namine, is lipstick made out of lip and a wooden stick?" Namine giggled. "Or is lipstick a magical wooden stick that could make our lips colorful?" The girls look at Rixoka and laughed. Rixoka look at them with a confused look.

" Rii, you're funny!" Kairi smiled but still Rixoka look confusedly. The girls suddenly stop laughing and look at Rixoka. "You seriously don't know what a lipstick is?" Rixoka shook her head.

"Well, it's okay Rii!" Aqua smile to her so as the others. The bell rang and they all went to their classes. When at class, it's Mr. Atta's class, for once the students really don't understands him.

When Mr. Atta must go somewhere, the students started talking and talking. "Hey, Rixoka!" Rixoka turn and Ventus was grinning at her. "So you see um.. . ." Ventus rub his back side if his head and his face started to be bright red. "Would you like to well you kno-,"

"What's going on here? !" Mr. Atta slams the door and really got angry at them. "I was just gone for a minute and you guys were talking and talking to each other!" he cross his arms and glared at them.

"Um, Mr. Atta, you've gone for like half an hour" Said the red haired.

"That's it after school, detention! No buts!" the red haired teacher grabs his books and went out of class. The students moaned and then came Ms. Shuriken. When she walks past Mr. Atta, she raises one of her eyebrows.

"What did you do to him?" ask Ms. Shuriken and the students just raise their shoulders. "Okay, now let's go to the cooking class" said Ms. Shuriken. The class went to the cooking room and Ms. Shuriken ordered them to make a cake.

When the cakes are all done, Ms. Shuriken taste all of the cake and find Ventus's cake didn't puffed out. "Mr. Pascal, your cake, did you forgot to use the eggs?" Ventus turn and look that the eggs is still there. He sighs in disappointment. "Please don't forget about the eggs Mr. Pascal" Ventus gaze to the ground and nodded.

The day has past and they all went to their dorms. When it's 8 pm. Rixoka get ready to go somewhere. Kaori raise her eyebrow and smirk. "Well- well, you dressed up really properly" Rixoka turn and rub the back side of her head. She smiled slightly.

"Are ya, goin' on a date?"

"It's not a date"

"Then what is it?"

"Well,"

* * *

Flashback

After school.

"Hey, Rii" Rixoka turn around and she saw Ventus. " So you see um, Want to help me make a cake?" Ventus rub the back side of his head and Rixoka just think about it, she smile slightly and nodded. "See ya at 8PM!" Ventus rush to his dorm. With his face smiled brightly.

Flashback ended

* * *

"Why at 8PM?" Ask the red haired. The brunettes just raise her shoulders.

"Bye I gotta go" She waved goodbye and left the red haired. The red haired sigh and smile.

At the Cooking class

Rixoka was at the class's door and she saw Ventus. She sighed and went to him. "You said that you needed my help" The blonde jump a little as the brunette said at his back. "You lied Ventus!" Ventus just grinned at her and rub the back of his head.

"Surprise?" He said and Rixoka just shook her head. Ventus sigh in disappointment, twice today. She went to his side to look at the cake. She gazed at Ventus's cheek and saw a dot of cream. She giggled and Ventus was confused. Rixoka took a step closer to Ventus and she make him blushed. "SO, close!" he thought.

He closed his eyes tightly and as for Rixoka, she lean a little bit forward. Ventus felt like something touching his red cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rixoka smiling. He tilted his head. "You got cream at your cheek" Ventus blushed even more. The both of them heard a Thunder, the loud sound made Rixoka scream and to jump to Ventus.

Ventus's shock. The both of them fell and when Ventus opened his eyes, he saw that Rixoka was gripping to his clothe. "You're afraid of thunder aren't, You?" Rixoka grip even more tightly to his clothe.

He smiled as he pat's Rixoka's head with his palm. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you no matter what!" He whispered. Outside the building, it started to rain.

"Hey, Dude!"

"WHAT!"

"Why isn't this door shut?"

"I dunno! Just turn of the light and lock it!" said one of the security guard. The light was flicked of and the door was lock. It was dark and Ven paled his face. He paled his face because he was lock at the cooking room with a girl. He look to Rixoka again and he smiled. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm stuck here with you" he whispered.

" The girl that I really like"

X/x/x/x/x/

" Huh? Why isn't she got back yet she's been gone like two hours" Kaori look Rixoka's bed. "It's Okay Tomorrow's Saturday she could have time as much as she like!" Kaori shout and then she get ready to go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Finally finish! And that so sweet Ven! Well I hope you like it! And Gave credits to WingBladeWeaver1357, she helped me with the fluff!

R&R Please!


End file.
